


in which they don't go snowboarding

by bleep0bleep



Series: A Series of Tumblr Ficlets [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: In which Derek can't handle his feelings and plans an over-the-top snowboarding trip with everyone so he can spend time with Stiles.Stiles sprains his ankle.





	in which they don't go snowboarding

**Author's Note:**

> archiving tumblr ficlets! this one is from four years ago lol
> 
> ANONYMOUS ASKED: I'M IN AN OFF MOOD. I WAS WONDERING THAT IF YOU WERE TAKING SHORT PROMPTS, YOU COULD WRITE A STEREK ALL HUMAN/EVERYBODY LIVES AU WHERE STILES BREAKS HIS ANKLE AND DEREK IS DISGRUNTLED (PRE-STEREK)

“I don’t get it, it’s _my_ ankle that’s messed up, why are you mad at me?” Stiles whines from where he's bundled up in the cabin in front of the fireplace. 

Derek scowls. He's not upset. He's not. He just doesn’t actually know how to say how much planning he put into this vacation, securing this cabin for their entire group of friends, making sure there were enough rooms, that everyone had the right gear, getting the timing right and the cars— it had been a huge headache, but Derek was looking forward to getting to ride the lifts with Stiles and snowboard with him down the mountain, maybe hopefully getting to hold his hand when he fell, helping him up, and just hanging out with him in general. But then Stiles had to trip over the front steps of the cabin on the very first day, spraining his ankle. And now there will be no cute lift rides together, no long extended period of potential romantic scenery for Derek and Stiles to fly over together, no snow fights, no falling into a snowbank together on accident.

Another image forms to mind; Derek wrapping a blanket around Stiles' shoulders, making him chicken soup, fluffing a pillow for his ankle and making sure he's comfortable.

Derek's cheeks burn red, thinking about the prospect of being _alone_ in the cabin with Stiles. All his plans had been... well, they're all designed around these little moments where Derek can just enjoy Stiles' company. He has no intention about telling Stiles his feelings at all, and he can't really do the whole comforting thing. He's not good at it. Cora says his face is just like that.

(Derek's tried, in a mirror. He just looked ridiculous, smiling like that.) 

But apparently Stiles has noticed how stormy he's been since they've got here and now— Derek has to come up with an answer.

“I’m just upset for your sake,” Derek says awkwardly. “You’re not going to have any fun this whole week.”

Stiles scoffs. “No way, I’m here in the mountains with all my friends, we’re gonna have board games and drinking and I’m still here hanging out with you guys. Plus, I’ve got my laptop and wifi, so infinite Netflix for me!" He grins. "Go have fun! I'll be here when you all get back."

“Hey, the shuttle’s here,” Boyd says, poking his head back in the cabin. “Derek?" 

Stiles waves his hand at Derek in a “go on” gesture.

Derek's heart races; he makes a quick decision, jerking his head at Boyd. “I’m gonna stay,” he says. “You guys go ahead.”

Boyd just looks from him to Stiles and gives him a knowing nod, and then shuts the door. The sound of the shuttle’s engine fades away as it leaves the cabin and heads towards the main ski resort. 

"What? No, I can’t believe you did that!” Stiles says incredulously. “You busted your ass looking for all those deals on the rentals and the lift tickets and everything you can’t just _not_ snowboard on a snowboarding trip!” 

"I don’t care about snowboarding,” Derek admits. 

“But… you planned this whole vacation,” Stiles says, gaping at him.

“ _You_ like snowboarding." 

There's a long pause for a moment, and Derek _knows_ he's blushing, but he can't help it. 

"Oh.” Stiles thinks for a moment. “Wait, you did all this for me?" 

"I—”

“Wow, you couldn’t have asked me out like a normal person?” Stiles says, grinning broadly at him. “You _like_ me,” he says, and he holds his arms out from where he’s sitting, wiggling his fingers expectantly. 

"Yes, um—” Derek’s brain is still trying to process this. 

“I like you too, you know." Stiles beams, his smile lighting up his whole face. "Wanna come over here and hug me or kiss me or something? I mean, I would go over to you but—"

Derek steps forward to where Stiles is bundled up on the couch and hugs him awkwardly, still marveling at this turn of events. 

Stiles pulls him closer, embracing him tightly, and then looks up to him with a mischievous smirk. 

“Just so you know, I might not be able to snowboard, but I can do plenty of _other_ things,” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows. 


End file.
